


Stranger and Stranger

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-13
Updated: 2007-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Shino wondered if his life could get any stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger and Stranger

Shino Aburame had been very uncharacteristically hungry today. Soon he had found himself at Ichraku's, just in time for a certain blonde's daily ramen-binge. At Shino's appearance Naruto had be quite obliged to start talking non-stop. "Are you going to get miso?"

"No, I don't like it." Naruto paused for a moment, shrugged, and continued his ramblings. Sometimes Shino wondered if his life could get any stranger. For starters, he was packed full of bugs. He was heir to the great Aburame clan. He was the probably the most anti-social person is the world. Scratch that, the universe (Well, maybe besides Sasuke Uchiha, that guy is out right depressing.) And to top it all off, probably the number one thing: he was gay.

He suddenly noticed that Naruto had stopped speaking. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, were you saying something?" "I was asking if you could show up here the same time tomorrow?" The kitsune-holder's eyes shone with hope. "Maybe." Shino resumed eating as a pout appeared on Naruto's face. "Aww! Come on Shino-Kun! Please?!"

"Fine."

“Cool!" Naruto happily started to eat the rest of his ramen and spout random things.

**~Three days later~**

Shino was dead on his feet. He had been called out on a very big mission only a few hours after eating with Naruto and had just now gotten back to Kohona. Still as need for rest was eating away at him, something else was doing it even worse.

It was almost insane that he would even consider what he was doing right now. He was running as fast as he could to Ichiraku's.

Maybe he was just a little bit overly inebriated from the sake he'd had this morning? Maybe those chakra-sucking bugs had finally taken a toll on his shinobi-wrecked mind? Maybe he was just looking for an excuse? He didn't know, and at this point he really didn't care. The only thing he cared about right now was Naruto. He had to find Naruto.

He had told Naruto he would eat with him, but he hadn't gotten the chance to. He needed to explain himself.

_‘Maybe it wasn't just that...maybe... I just want to see him. I want to hear him talking with that sing-song voice. I want to be graced by his healing smile.’_

The blood-wrought mission had slammed a harsh realization on the bug-ninja. He had barely dodged many an assault on his life, and each time he saw an image of Naruto.

He didn't want to die.

He wanted to be back at the ramen stand, only half-listening to the orange-clad wonder of the leaf-village. To feel their hands brush occasionally as they ate in the close seats. "Naruto!"

Naruto turned from his ramen to stare at the now panting shinobi. "Oi. What are you doing here? I though you would crash after such a hard mi-?" His question was cut short by a soft kiss.

Shino pulled his head back. "I wanted to see you. I'm sorry I wasn't here to eat with you." Naruto was blushing. A minute of silence seemed like days. "Shino? Would you kiss me again?" Shino felt his breath hitch.

Shino leaned, ghosting his lips and Naruto quickly filled the gap. They kissed eagerly. Naruto vaguely noted that Shino's lips were chapped. He nipped at them lightly and Shino parted them. Naruto's tongue slid inside and commenced to playing with Shino's.

_'Maybe I do like miso-flavor, after all…'_

Sometimes, Shino wondered if his life could get any stranger. And it was times like this that he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
